


the estate

by smuttymess



Series: ATEEZ Helps Around The House [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Butlers, Casual Sex, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gardens & Gardening, Hook-Up, House Cleaning, M/M, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Servants, Smut, Submission, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttymess/pseuds/smuttymess
Summary: After inheriting a position on the board of your father’s company and the family estate, you find yourself in dire need of some help around the house. Luckily, your brother knows a guy.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: ATEEZ Helps Around The House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	the estate

Running a household is no easy task, as you of all people should know. Your father's recent retirement at his position as Chairman and CEO of his company left you and your family reeling as the announcement came suddenly and unexpectedly. The change - putting your brother at the helm of his successful company - also promotes you to board member requires you to move into the one of your family's many properties to manage its affairs, effective immediately.

"Sometimes throwing money at a problem can help it go away," your brother says as you pace around your office, stopping only to look out of the large windows out above the expansive city skyline. This is one of his favorite sayings, and as much as you despise the brashness of it, you know that in this case he's right. The thought of a huge estate with household maintenance on top of 10+ hour work days with board meetings during this high-stakes transitional time in the business is already too stressful to bear. Truthfully, you need all the help you can get.

Your fear of letting strangers into your family's longtime home and a tendency to carry the full weight of every task on your shoulders makes you hesitant to follow your brother’s advice. After much back and forth, he insists that you employ some referrals who can take care of the initial chores around the home and on the grounds that are the most time-consuming.

"I know a guy, sis. In fact, I know a few. They'll live with you for the summer so you don't have to lift a finger. It'll be good for you - help me help you, okay?"

Looking into your brother's eyes, you trust that he will make sure you're in good hands.

"Fine, so long as they are reliable and hardworking. We don't have time for any nonsense right now - all eyes are on us to succeed."

Your brother places his hand on your shoulder and his smile immediately comforts you. 

"Trust me, you'll be well taken care of."

\-----------------

You let out a slow exhale as your driver, Yeosang, guides you past countless perfectly manicured lawns of the elite suburban town before turning up into the gated entrance of the historic estate. As you descend on the grounds, you take in the expansiveness of the grounds which spans across several majestic acres. You used to come here all the time with your family, the house bustling with life, but this time you find yourself entirely on your own. This is not your first time alone in a new environment, facing an extremely high-pressure situation. From a young age your family groomed you for success, ensuring your placement in the best private schools and impressive extracurriculars to shape you into the legacy required by your family's name. And as expected, you always delivered on all counts, becoming the youngest board member in the company's history and a true power player in the industry based solely on your hard work.

As a result of your relentless drive and mounting familial pressure to succeed, much of your happiness has been sacrificed for the sake of the business. Your love life has certainly taken a hit, forcing you to end your last long-term relationship over a year ago because work was ramping up and you had increased responsibility at the firm - something you cannot outwardly deny. You haven't been touched in months, to the point where you're starting to forget what it felt like to have lips against yours, the weight of another person pressed into you. While work and career success is certainly a driver for you, a life of loneliness in a large, secluded home in the suburbs was not what you had in mind for your future. More than anything, you want to be touched, to be loved, but once again you were made to put your desires on hold.

You feel the car come to a halt, signaling your arrival. Peering out of the window, the darkness of the hallway behind the grand entrance feels more ominous than inviting - a far cry from the warm, welcoming visits from years past. Your driver comes to open the door, snapping you out of your trance.

"Hello miss, let me help you out. I'll bring your bags up to your room. Everything should be set up to your liking, and I hope you will be satisfied here. Your first two staff reports will arrive in the morning. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?”

“No, Yeosang, thank you. I will find my room just fine. Goodnight.”

Yeosang pauses, as if he were hesitating to say something more, to put your mind at ease.

“Goodnight miss.”

With a quick bow, Yeosang turns and heads out of the door, the sound of the car driving off leaving you feeling more alone that you imagined.

\-----------------

It is after sunrise, and the grounds of the estate are illuminated by the golden glow of the early summer morning. Opening the blinds, you invite as much light into the space as possible in an attempt to make the space feel like home, admiring the beauty of the pristine lawn, fountain, and your mother’s garden. Perhaps this summer away from the city won’t be so bad after all.

Your brief moment of tranquility before an inevitably hectic day is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Slipping on a cream silk robe hanging in your closet, you wrap the garment snugly around your body as you move quickly towards the staircase and into the foyer to greet your guests.

Opening the door, you are met by the eager faces of two men with suitcases in hand. They are definitely of college age, their boyish charms evident in their youthful mannerisms - a slight fidget, hands in their pockets, and eyes that radiate a certain boundless, nervous energy that is quite endearing. But your brother seemingly failed to mention that they would be extremely attractive. 

The taller boy is gorgeous, raven-haired with startling features, his brown eyes sparkling as he bows before reaching his arm out to shake your hand.

"Park Seonghwa, miss. I will be helping keep your home in order with cleaning and also cooking until you find a full-time chef."

The gentle but firm grasp of your hand plus the intensity of his stare is disarming, his presence intimidating even to you as the darkness of his features is elevated by his sleek, head to toe black ensemble. His mannerisms are professional but he is way too handsome to be a college student, and the glimmer in his eye signals that he may be more trouble than he’s worth. For a moment you forget to breathe until the other party clears his throat, eager for your attention.

Looking over to your left, your eyes meet the other boy who can only be described as ethereal. He is shorter, slender with almost fairy-like aura, with a perfectly pointed noise and rosebud lips. He exudes a certain innocence, though the eyes peeking from beneath the bright blue hair under a black beret hold a certain mystery that tells a different story. He is wearing a slim fitting white button up that underneath a black blazer with matching slacks, looking more stylish than any gardener should. 

"Hello miss, I am Kim Hongjoong. I will be helping to revive your garden and keep the grounds up to par," he smiles. "Pleasure to meet you."

He bows, stealthily admiring your form as he stands upright, the blatant desire sending heat directly in between your legs. These are without a doubt the most attractive men you've met in ages, and try as you might your evident weakness is in full view as flush moves to your cheeks. You quickly realize the need for composure, tightening the loosing tie of your robe around your waist which now feels restrictive despite the flimsy fabric.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Please do get settled in your rooms upstairs. My brother has prepped you with our expectations, and I have left a list of tasks in the kitchen, so please get started right away. If you need anything, I will be in my office for the rest of the day, but do not disturb me unless absolutely necessary."

Turning away to enter your office, you distinctively feel their eyes glued to your ass - your robe clinging to your curves. Such attention would have been unwelcome in almost any other situation should it not be for the fact that you haven't been around any attractive young men outside of your father's company in ages. You glimpse over your shoulder, your new housemates hastily picking up their things and making their way up the grand staircase. Your eyes follow them to ensure they are safely out of earshot before immediately unlocking your phone to call your brother.

"These are the boys you know that are supposed to help me? How do you even know they’re any good?" Your frustration piercing through the receiver of your phone, while his clearly audible laugh echoes from the other end of the line.

"Give these kids a break, they are friends of the family who needed a gig and who I know will work hard - I’ve used them upon very high recommendations. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, I, they're just not what I expected," the slightly panicked tone of your voice signaling more than just your evident surprise.

"There's nothing wrong with a little eye candy, sis. Besides, you need company. They may be young and horny but they're harmless and will get the job done. Now let them work." The call ends and you're left standing in the hallway, at a complete loss for words. As if on cue, an influx of email and text notifications come rolling in, indicating that the work day has started.

You do not have time to be distracted, not even by the two gorgeous men who have just landed on your doorstep.

\----------------

Despite your initial hesitation, the staff your brother referred are exactly what you needed to lighten the load. Admittedly, it is nice to have company in this expansive home - there are more bedrooms than you could ever need and even one night alone in the space was almost unbearable. Surprisingly, they are shockingly good at their jobs for a bunch of college boys. Seonghwa's attention to detail when cleaning every inch of the home is nothing short of meticulous, and the care with which he works is very impressive to you. He focuses fully on each and every crevasse of the space, his slim but athletic frame elongating to reach the tiniest of corners of each room. It is hard not to pay attention to the sweat forming on his perfect brow or the way his stare deepens as he feverishly polishes and dusts around your office, often revealing the definition of his perfectly toned lower abs from beneath his cropped white tee shirts. Nobody has ever made cleaning look so good, and the smile on his face when he catches you staring while he cleans around your office indicates that he knows it too.

Hongjoong, though not the most expert gardener, is young and hungry and eager to learn the job. It is quite endearing to watch him from the corner window of your office that overlooks the garden, his hands feverishly digging as he navigates his way around the many blooms and vegetables you've been growing and trying to revive. His focus is not always on the task at hand - you can often hear him humming and singing words that you can’t quite make out, as if his mind is somewhere in the clouds or on something more creative and abstract. But his presence is comforting, even in the little ways he adds to your life. You can't help but appreciate the fact that each morning he bounces into your office, leaving a freshly cut white rose in a vase on your desk, along with ensuring that a small bouquet awaits you when you all sit down for dinner every night.

"Come eat, miss. You haven't taken a break all day."

Though he is not your personal assistant, Seonghwa certainly goes above and beyond to make sure that you are taken care of and you get fed, something that all too often becomes an afterthought in the throes of endless conference calls. He pulls out your chair for you before bringing out a bowl of his freshly prepared ramen, and you marvel at the smell. You close your eyes as the flavor hits your tongue, his expression one of deep satisfaction as you enjoy your meal.

"Seonghwa, this is delicious. Thank you."

"I am happy to hear that, miss. I do I think it needs a bit more scallion from the garden - I will tell Hongjoong to grab it on his way up."

You happily nod, but continue to devour the warm, home cooked meal - a welcomed change after months of redundant takeout and stuffy company-sponsored dinners. 

You are practically finished before you realize that Seonghwa still has not returned. Curious, you move towards the dining room window to peer out of the window, scanning the grounds of the garden for any sight of Seonghwa or Hongjoong in the twilight of the early evening.

An audible gasp escapes your lips at the sight of your two staff members, bodies intertwined and locked in a heated kiss in the field of lavender on the edge of the garden just outside of your window. Your eyes widen to see Seonghwa's hand firmly gripping the back of Hongjoong's hair, his fingers gripping around his locks as their tongues swirl around each other. It is all at once tender and intense, Hongjoong's lips falling apart as Seonghwa hungrily travels from his lips and his jaw over to his ear, his hand pulling the younger's chin up to reveal the length of his pretty, delicate neck. Hongjoong is at his full mercy as Seonghwa's other hand moves over his nipples and down his torso to cup his ass, pulling their bodies closer into each other as he wanted to consume him whole. Hongjoong's dark eyes roll back in pleasure as Seonghwa teases him over the fabric of his pants, his hardness pressed against the rigid material as he moans against his hyung, his angelic voice begging for more.

"Seonghwa, please, I need you. I can't wait. Please..." 

Hongjoong is staring into his hyung’s eyes, his voice pleading and desperate, sending sharp sensations through your body. Seonghwa pushes further into younger’s frame, leaning his mouth towards his ear and nibbling gently on the sensitive skin.

“Not now, Joongie. After miss finishes her meal, I’m yours.”

You have no concept of how long you've been standing there, taking in the scene unfolding, but you are on fire. 

Leaving your bowl on the dining room table, you swiftly move away from the window and towards the grand staircase, almost sprinting down the hall into the privacy of your room before slamming and locking the door behind you. Turning around, back pressed firmly against the wall, you hastily slide a finger under your skirt and past the lace of your panties. Your breath becomes heavy as the cool air hits your skin, wetness dripping down your thighs as you slip a finger between your aching center thinking of nothing except the two beautiful men in your garden, devouring each other whole.

\-------------

Your face drops in disbelief as you hear the stern nature of your brother's tone as the headline flashes across your television screen at almost 10pm on what was meant to be a normal Tuesday evening at home.

"Our biggest client is considering moving to another firm since dad is no longer CEO - they leaked it to the press. It is not official, but they are considering it."

"What? Who is reporting this? How do we know this is real?" Your voice is fraught with disbelief.

"We have our people trying to do some damage control. But sis, it gets worse. Their source also alluded to the fact that they think you are too young and inexperienced to be involved - you know how sexist those bastards over there can be. They are stuck in their antiquated, bullshit ways."

The silence from your end of the line speaks volumes. You hope that by staying quiet you can resist breaking down and showing your weakness when your brother needs you to be strong. 

"We need to prove to them that we are as stable and reliable as he is, if not more so okay?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Ok. I will need you in the city on Thursday morning to present our plan to the board, so get to work first thing tomorrow. I'll send you the format of the discussion and will leave it to you to flush it out from there."

And just like that, your brother hangs up the phone and you are left sitting in the darkness of your room, all alone once more.

The tears begin to well up in your eyes as you slam your phone into your desk. After weeks of sleepless nights and fighting to prove your worth as a woman in a cutthroat industry, a highly capable person who happened to be the daughter of a mogul, it was all potentially going down the drain. You can see the disappointment on your father's face already in light of your failure, and the thought is all too much to bear as you bury your head into your hands and shake your head in dismay.

"Miss?" A low voice rings from the entrance, and through your teary eyes you are able to make out Hongjoong's figure standing in the darkness or the doorway. He is wearing a billow off-white long-sleeved shirt, a long necklace dangling off his neck and into the plummeting v of his neckline. You didn’t want him, or anyone, to see you like this, half dressed in your night robe and a complete mess.

"What's wrong?"

The warmth of Hongjoong's eyes and genuine concern in his stare is the most comfort you've felt in a long time, prompting your eyes to well up uncontrollably with tears. Looking up at him, you begin to break down.

"I can't do this, Hongjoong. I'm not cut out for this line of work. I'm in over my head, and I'm so lonely."

Hongjoong rapidly moves towards you, worry all over his face. So rarely do you let people see your vulnerability - it is not something you are used to sharing because of how you have grown up learning that feelings and emotions are inherently weak. As he takes your hand into his, holding it gently while meeting your gaze while his other hand comes to meet your chin, in that moment it feels okay to be fragile with him, to be imperfect. As tears falls down your cheek, he gently sweeps them away with his thumb, a consoling gesture that only prompts you to break down further.

"You're not alone, noona. We are here for you." In the darkness of your office illuminated only by the moonlight and the comfort you feel in Hongjoong’s arms.

\----------------

No words are exchanged as the minutes pass by, your head against Hongjoong's chest as he cradles your head as your, tears steadily falling onto his shoulder. In the stillness of that moment in his embrace, you feel secure, and begin to regain a sense of composure that feels more familiar to you. He breaks the silence and his voice, cooing into your ear, is soothing beyond measure.

"Hi....Is everything okay?" Seonghwa appears in the doorway, holding a candle to illuminate the dimly-lit room and the scene in front of him. The light dances across his face, highlighting the beauty of his eyes, nose, and jaw. His eyes look inquisitive, surveying to see how he can help.

"Our miss is distraught and needs some comfort,” Hongjoong glace at his hyung before turning your head up to meet his eyes. 

"Can we comfort you, noona?"

You let out a soft whimper as Seonghwa comes around to sit on the floor behind you. The heat emanates from his body onto yours as you realize you are between the two men in this moment, your body facing Hongjoong whose eyes flicker against the candlelight. Your mood steadily shifts from sadness into more of an anticipation, an arousal building inside of you that you can't ignore.

"Can Seonghwa touch you, miss?”

You nod your consent, your emotions wild and skin on fire at the mere thought of this man's gorgeous hands on your body. You want Seonghwa to touch you the way he touched Hongjoong in the garden, feverishly and with unabashed desire. Intuitively, he seems to know what you need, his arms moving around your waist to envelop you tightly, his hands caressing your belly as as he plants a soft kiss on the nape of your neck - a shiver moving quickly down your spine.

"You work so hard, noona. I see you here in this office, day in day out, clearly so stressed and unappreciated," his low voice rings through your ear. "Let us take care of you, okay?"

This invitation to be cared for, to be held, to be wanted, it is all you need to give them the green light.

"Yes, please, I want you both. Please touch me."

Hongjoong leans in to you, the soft, sweetness of his lips against yours melting down any walls you had previously built up to protect yourself. Luckily Seonghwa is there to stabilize you, your body trembling as Hongjoong's tongue teases your lips apart. His fingers tenderly but deliberately move from your face and down the side of your neck as he kisses you passionately, as if you are his. His hands move down the silkiness of your robe, heightening the sensation against your skin. This tension is entirely too much, prompting you to let out a soft moan into his mouth. At once you feel his lips move into a smirk, pulling away as he senses your desperation, your lips instinctively moving to close the gap.

"She tastes delicious, Hwa,” he smiles. Let's make our misses more comfortable. I want to taste more of her."

Hongjoong nods to Seonghwa, whose hands move down from your belly onto your waist, undoing the loose tie that holds your robe in place. Moving the silky fabric down your shoulders to reveal your breasts, he pulls you down to lay back against his chest, propping your weight to recline against him. Carefully, his hands move to hold your breasts, the tautness of your nipples evident against his fingers. You react immediately, buckling to the lightness of his touch, your breath hissing as he flicks his fingers across your sensitive, exposed skin.

"Does this feel good, noona?" 

Seonghwa purrs into your ear as one hand moves from your nipples down over your belly button and beneath the fabric of your skirt. This simple touch, barely grazing your clit, sends you into a frenzy, your hips grinding against his touch to find some relief by his hand which edges closer to your entrance. Beginning to to lose yourself, your eyes open to see Hongjoong sitting in front of you, his eyes fixated on your writhing body in the darkness, the intensity of his stare deepening as you grow more and more desperate for something, anything. Hongjoong crawls closer between your thighs, his soft hands guiding your legs apart, taking in the full visual Seonghwa's fingers against your glistening folds.

"Oh noona, you're so needy for us. Look at her, baby, isn't she beautiful when she's being wanted?"

Seonghwa's cock hardens against your back, his fingers moving back to your breasts he watches Hongjoong lower himself down, his breath delicately hitting your heated center.

"Yes, hyung, she's gorgeous. Show noona how much we appreciate her."

Hongjoong smiles devilishly before he leans in, moving his tongue from your slit and then up to your sensitive nub, moaning against your skin as he finally tastes all of you. Alternating between licking and sucking your clit with a steady fervor, the tightness in your core begins to intensify. Sensing this, Hongjoong slips one finger into your center, followed soon-after by another. You immediately clench against him, your hips grinding onto his fingers and simultaneously pushing your ass further into Seonghwa's lap, whose breathing is becoming more pronounced as his arousal rapidly builds. Licking his lips, Hongjoong looks up at you, his fingers still moving in and out of you dripping center. In the darkness of stare, you quickly realize his is not the same boy you saw being ravaged in the garden at the hands of Seonghwa. This time, he is in control.

"Noona, I want to give you more. Would you like Seongwha to fuck you?"

You nod, eyes wide and writhing against Seonghwa’s frame. Seongwha slips from under you so you lay fully on your back on the soft carpet, propping your head with a pillow from the sofa.

In the dimness of the room you can still make out the beauty of sculpted frame as his clothes begin to fall to the ground, his abs and long dancer's body glistening in the candlelight. Moving down to the floor, his stare pierces right through you as if he owned your soul. Your lips fall apart as you admire his long beautiful cock which hardens as his fingertips graze the tip, positioning himself directly at your entrance.

Seongwha's jet-black hair falls perfectly across his face as leans down to kiss you deeply while simultaneously guiding his length into your core. You can't help but moan loudly at the sensation as he fills you up completely, your body trembling at the newness of his body against yours. His movements are slow and controlled, a deliberate attempt to make you beg for him to move faster, to give you what you crave. One hand moves to your face as the other props himself up for the right leverage, his hips moving beginning to stroke deeper into you at a faster, more rigorous clip. A smile moves across his face as he sees how utterly blissed out you are, your eyes halfway rolling back in your head and your fingers grabbing at his lean biceps as they flex with each movement. He knows his power, and he is weaponizing it against you.

"Is this what you imagined when you caught us in the garden that the other night, dear?"

Your mouth falls open as you look up at the gorgeous man who is supposed to be on your staff fucking you - the expression on your face telling him everything he needs to know.

"You haven't been touched in a while. Look at how your body is responding to me, so perfectly tight and creamy around my cock. Look, Joongie."

Hongjoong is leaning back into the desk chair, the rawness of his visual making his cock harden in the palm of his hand which he begins to move frantically up and down his length. He's so turned on at the sight of his hyung in all his glory, his beautiful naked body pressed into yours, and it begins to cloud his entire being. He begins to stiffen further at the sight, his poor cock growing painfully hard and craving release as his hips begin bucking into his grasp. Looking over to him, there is a neediness in his eyes beneath his blue lock - a look of unadulterated, animalistic lust - and as your eyes lock it simply sends you over the edge.

"Go on noona, come for us. Let go."

All at once, your orgasm hits you like a ton of bricks, your walls pulsing around Seonghwa with an intensity that overwhelms you to the point of disorientation. Your eyes close, fully engulfed in the waves of pleasure washing over you, his his frenzied, low grunts filling the room as you milk him for everything he has to give you. You are overcome by the sensation of Seonghwa's hands planted on firmly your bucking hips as he continues to thrust wildly into your pulsating center. Seonghwa’s forehead comes down meet yours as you come back to earth, his stare one of unabashed ecstasy, somehow even more beautiful than before with the obscenities pouring from his lips.

“Fuck, yes, I’m coming. You’re so beautiful like this. Oh my god...”

This is all too much for Hongjoong, his panting ramping up as his hand wildly works the length of his cock. His moans grow increasingly feverish and desperate, craving more and more pleasure until he becomes a whimpering mess, his eyes shut tightly as he tightens his grip, riding out the intensity of his orgasm. Your eyes never leave him until his hand stops and his body falls limp against your chair, cum dripping down his perfect, bare thighs.

Seonghwa brings his forehead down to meet yours, his hand sweeping the hair away from your face.. A low whimper escapes him as he plants soft kisses into your jaw, ears and neck.

"Our miss did so well, didn't she Joongie?" Seonghwa pauses to looks to his hyung for affection as he holds you tightly against him. Hongjoong smiles at the sight.

"Yes, and so did you my love," Hongjoong says softly, gently leaning over to kiss his boyfriend before grabbing a towel to clean you all off.

Your breath slowly begins to normalize when the tension leaves your body, your chest heaving as you come down from your high. Seongwha repositions himself to cradle you, his breath hitting the nape of your neck as his heart rate slowing down with each exhale. Hongjoong lays down to face you two, his hands delicately tracing down your cheek as you fade off to sleep.

"Stay with me tonight?" You look up at Hongjoong, eyes still filled with longing, not wanting to lose this incredible feeling of closeness and warmth that you've yearned for all this time.

"Of course, noona - we're here for you. We're not going anywhere." 

Hongjoong's voice is reassuring as his hands float through your hair, intertwining the strands between his fingers while Seonghwa cuddles you from behind. Your eyelids flutter shut as the candlelight wanes, all of your worries subsiding in the splendor of this utterly perfect moment with Hongjoong humming a sweet song as he caresses your face.

"Please rest, miss - there's much work to do tomorrow. You have a long journey ahead."

Falling asleep in Seonghwa’s arms as Hongjoong’s voice dances through the air. You are not alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in MONTHS and ~surprise~ its an ATEEZ fic! I am absolutely in love with these boys, particularly Hongjoong (bias) and Seonghwa/San (wreckers). I hope you enjoy & hope to publish more in this series along with my Discord family/collaborators. Stay tuned!


End file.
